


The visit

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: Newt and Percival expect a very special guest.





	The visit

**Author's Note:**

> A little writer rant beneath the fanfic.

"Percival? You do remember that my brother visits today, right?" Newt asked, walking into Percival's study room. His lover was, as usual, hunched over piles of papers and rubbing his temples, probably due to a headache.

"Yes, my love. I do remember. We should expect him at 6, if I remember correctly?" Percival asked with a small smile, looking up from his desk.

"That's right," Newt smiled, approaching his lover to sit in his lap. Graves happily welcomed him there, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"I've heard so much about your brother... Feels like the right time I meet him in person," the auror said. "How is he like?"

"Oh, you know... Being an older brother. Kind of an ass, kind of the best friend," Newt chuckled. "I think you two will like each other. You have a lot in common. You don't need to worry."

Percival sighed in relief.

"I never had a sibling. What is it like?" Graves asked.

"Well, I think it's either 'I've never seen this person in my life' and 'hurt him and I'll break your arm' at least ten times a day. There's no in-between," Newt laughed and Graves chuckled as well.

"Sounds fantastic," the auror grinned.

"Oh, it can be. We can have worst fights, but in the end we stand by one another. Theseus and I are very different. He's very lawful like you and dislikes when I get in trouble. He manages time very well and is never late. In fact, he always find enough time in his schedule for friends and family. He has his priorities right. Though, he can be quite annoying when you piss him off. There are things he's infinite patience for and those things that set him off instantly."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is."

"We should prepare dinner for his arrival. Let's go."

* * *

Everything was ready before half past 5. The guest bedroom was cleaned up and the covers were fresh. Food was set on the table along with dishes. glasses and silverware. Graves was perfectionist and wouldn't set for anything less than perfect, indeed. All they had to do was wait. Percival was a little nervous about meeting his lover's family, but a hug and a kiss from Newt helped him relax.

Sharp at 6 o'clock, they heard a knock. Both wizards went to greet their guest.

Theseus was tall and handsome man. Elegant and his face seemed very stoic, which made him look older than he was. 

"Percival Graves. Pleasure to meet you," Graves said, exchanging a handshake with the other auror.

"Theseus Scamander." Theseus said with a polite smile. "I heard quite a bit about you... Mostly from my brother's letters." he added with teasing grin, making Newt blush.

"Only good things I hope?" Percival smiled, holding back a chuckle at his lover's embarassed expression. "I've heard a lot about you as well. I'm glad to finally meet you. Please, come in. The dinner is ready."

Theseus walked in, looking around the house. The Graves' Estate was grand and tasteful. Clearly, it was old and wealthy family.

"So, you're the boyfriend," older Scamander grinned as all three of them sat by the table. "Newt told me a lot about you... Perhaps, even more than I'd like to know."

"Thes!" Newt admonished, blushing like a rose. "Shut up!"

"Aw, don't be like that." the British auror pouted. "Also, don't worry. I won't spill too many of the embarassing secrets."

Newt looked at his brother like he's five seconds away from pouring hot soup over his head.

"Well, mr Graves..."

"Percival, please," the director politely corrected.

"Call me Theseus, then," the older Scamander smiled. "I must say, I am surprised. Newt can be quite... mischievous. An odd choice for a Director of MACUSA's Department of Magical Security."

"That's part of his charm," Percival said with a fond smile aimed at Newt. 

"His creatures are illegal here. Aren't you breaking a law as well that you've sworn to protect?" Theseus pointed out.

"He's been given permission since he's a magizoologist and writing a book about his creatures. His findings might change the laws in the USA. It won't happen soon, but it will. We need a right moment and start educational campaign."

"Do you do this just because you love him?"

"No." he admitted honestly. "Partially because of that. Mostly because I genuinely believe he is right. Humans are important in the ecosystem, but so are other beings. To keep that balance, we need to protect all creatures."

The older Scamander gave him a look. "You seem honest about that."

"And I am," Percival shrugged. 

Theseus said nothing to that. Instead he clapped his hands, and looked at the table. "I think that's it for the introductions. Let's eat, shall we? I'm absolutely famished."

* * *

 The dinner passed in light, nice atmosphere. Theseus and Percival got along greatly, discussing laws and exchanging stories from their adventures. Newt sat with them, snuggled up to Percival. He was happy.

"You know, you're a good sort, Percival Graves," Theseus said, sounding a little drunk.

"You as well. I'm glad we've met," Graves said, sounding decidedly more sober than his new friend.

"You know? My little shit of a brother can cause quite a mischief, like that niffler of his," the older Scamander snorted. Percival laughed, because that was the honest truth. "I'm glad he met you. You're good for him. Keeping him out of trouble and giving him opportunity to change the world. I couldn't be happier. I was worried that with his luck, he might fall in love with a wrong person. That he'd end up being used in some way. You're nothing like that. I can see how you look at him. And how he looks at you. It's almost sickening how cute you two are."

Percival and Newt snickered, snuggling up some more and joining their hands.

"So..." Theseus said with a grin. "When's the wedding? Mom can't wait for little adopted grandchildren, you know?"

The lovers paled and Graves almost choked on his drink. Meanwhile, Theseus seemed like he's having the time of his life, teasing them both.

"Oh, you know..." Newt said. "I actually... took some potions. Percival and I are expecting."

"WHAT?!" Theseus shouted. Graves meanwhile, promptly passed out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gramander and I love Theseus. What I don't love is how Newt and Theseus's bond is presented in major number of Gramander fanfics, where Theseus is creepily possessive and that's called "protective". Being a creep or being so possessive that Theseus competes for Newt's love/attention is not cute. It's not normal. And while I don't mind Theseus being that in itself, I'm very bothered by how those actions are perceived as "cute" or "normal". As an older sister, I tell you this - it's not how any normal older sibling acts towards hers or his younger sibling. We bicker, we tease and we help each other, wanting what's best of our brothes/sisters, but not in a manner of getting in the way of a relationship (unless, the sibling's significant other is creepy/disrespectful/abuser/cheater). Write what you want with respect and don't call things that are unhealthy as "cute" or "endearing" and don't call them normal.
> 
> Sincerely, me as an older sister


End file.
